Hommage à ScottishBloodyMary
by Sarah March
Summary: Joyly et Sarah March s'unissent pour écrire deux textes en hommage à leur amie disparue ScottishBloodyMary.


_Bonjour tout le monde je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec Joyly pour rendre hommage à une amie très chère à notre cœur: ScottishBloodyMary, qui nous a quittés au printemps dernier, sur une route de France. Nous voulions saluer son talent, qui a dû en inspirer plus d'une, qui a dû faire verser plus d'une larme d'émotion. Son écriture était vibrante, et même si peu d'entre nous ici ont pu connaître la femme qui se cachait derrière elle, personne ne peut nier à quel point elle nous a fait voyager au cours de ses récits._

 _Une pensée donc pour elle, et une autre pour son compagnon, qui reste seul derrière le passage de la mort, à la veille de leur mariage. Cet hommage est le seul que nous puissions lui adresser aujourd'hui, et c'est sans doute la seule façon digne de lui dire adieu._

* * *

Dernier voyage

La mort. Elle emporte bien plus qu'un corps, qu'une âme, qu'un cœur. Elle emporte les souvenirs, ceux qui s'effaceront un jour ou l'autre, sous la force du temps, plus patient que la pluie qui érode les rochers millénaires, plus endurant que le vent qui emmène les feuilles rousses des veilles d'automne.

Elle est ce qui unit les hommes, les relie les uns aux autres comme autant de marionnettes chétives, emmêlées dans leurs fils. Elle est la trame invisible qui fait tourner et danser les êtres, dans des rondes inlassables et vaines.

Cela, Bilbon le savait. La mort conservait jalousement ses secrets, toujours insaisissable, et pourtant si proche de chacun. Il le savait pour avoir vu cette dame de la nuit aux sombres desseins, mais à la pureté inégalable, frapper à l'improviste sans jamais faiblir. Et, par les Valar, que cela faisait mal. Cette perte. Aucun mot ne pouvait la décrire, rien ne pouvait l'égaler. Et ensuite la solitude s'installait, elle prenait confortablement ses aises sans aucune gêne. Et puis le vide, impossible à combler.

Au cours de sa vie, Bilbon avait assisté au départ de plusieurs êtres chers. Et pourtant, de toutes, celle de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne était sans doute celle qui l'avait le plus ébranlé. Il ignorait pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à accomplir son deuil.

De retour dans sa précieuse Comté, il avait planté ce gland, ridicule et fragile souvenir en comparaison des richesses inestimables d'Erebor. Ephémère aussi. Telle que l'était la vie. Mais les choses éphémères ne sont-elles pas les plus belles ? Ces papillons aux couleurs chatoyantes, aux ailes soyeuses serait-ils aussi beaux devant nos yeux ébahis, s'ils devaient exister, délicates créatures, durant des lustres ? Les ronds dans l'eau limpide d'un lac de montagnes engendrent d'étincelantes mouvances aux teintes changeantes et miroitantes, instant fugitif et unique. Mais tout cela ne dure qu'un temps. Le temps d'un au revoir.

Bilbon plissa les yeux, se gratta le menton, agita le nez. Un au revoir. C'était peut-être à présent tout ce qui lui restait de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Le souvenir diffus d'un visage, visage qu'il finirait par oublier lorsque les années auront passé et que la sénilité ce sera installée, douillettement blottie au creux de son esprit. Et que faire contre cela. A part tenter de se rappeler le plus longtemps possible, l'esprit encore vif. Mais rien ne dure. Les vagues finissent toujours par quitter le rivage, laissant derrière elles goémon, bernacles et crustacés sans vie. Des délicates méduses qui évoluent dans les ténèbres insondables des océans, il ne reste rien que des filaments, luisants, mais si vides de toute vie, si tristes.

Juste un adieu, histoire d'emporter avec soi un infime fragment de l'être avec lequel on a partagé tant de choses, tant d'instants magiques et irremplaçables. Sans cela, comment accepter l'inacceptable ? Aucun mot jamais n'a ramené à la vie. Et pourtant, cet au revoir est aussi nécessaire que l'eau de pluie qui tombe délicatement le long des troncs des hauts arbres de Mirkwood pour se perdre à jamais dans les tréfonds de la terre. Il est le dernier lien qui demeure entre deux âmes séparées l'une de l'autre, le dernier pas franchi ensemble, la dernière empreinte commune.

Bilbon se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, le regard vagabondant doucement par la fenêtre. Au fond du jardin, se dressait un chêne encore frêle, mais dont les racines transperçaient le sol avec vaillance et volonté. Ce chêne, symbole d'une quête achevée, de plus d'une mort et de jours tristes et brumeux. Le gland qui engendra cet arbre qui deviendrait un jour majestueux avait tant voyagé…et Bilbon l'avait serré entre ses doigts gourds, comme on serre un talisman, lorsque l'âme de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne s'était envolée, très haut parmi les nuages irisés du ciel d'hiver, débutant son dernier voyage. Ce gland, il l'avait serré si fort que la fragile enveloppe avait manqué de peu se fendre et se briser. Ses larmes avaient inondé la surface lisse et douce du petit objet, le nourrissant et le liant à jamais aux sombres heures de tristesse. Mais ce gland était dans sa main lorsqu'il avait murmuré un au revoir à son ami.

Aujourd'hui, il demeurait du chagrin à peine voilé par le temps passé et la poussière accumulée. Il demeurait la solitude et le vide impossible à combler. Mais il restait aussi les souvenirs, rendus tangibles par la présence bienveillante du chêne. Grâce à cet arbre, jamais ils ne pourront s'effacer sous la force du temps, plus patient que la pluie qui érode les rochers millénaires, plus endurant que le vent qui emmène les feuilles rousses des veilles d'automne. Et alors, il subsistera toujours une petite étincelle de cette âme depuis longtemps enfuie, lovée là, profondément, sous les racines d'un vieil arbre rugueux, au fond d'un jardin verdoyant et doux.

 **Joyly**

* * *

La douleur de la perte

Personne ne peut imaginer ma douleur en ce moment. Personne ne comprend ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aimait plus que tout. Personne ne sait combien je maudis Mahal pour sa décision. Comment je me sens coupable pour ce qui est arrivé.

Mon frère essaie de me raisonner, de me dire que je n'aurais rien pu faire. Mais ça ne change pas ce que je ressens. Ça ne réparera pas mon cœur brisé. Rien ne le pourra jamais.

Alors avant de m'endormir le soir, je me pose des questions. Comment c'est là haut? Est-ce que tu nous observes? Vois-tu Erebor reprendre vie sous le règne de Fili?

Pauvre Fili. Un garçon trop jeune pour gouverner. Trop jeune pour encore perdre quelqu'un. Tu étais comme un père pour lui et Kili. Le soir quand je les entends sangloter seuls dans leur chambre, mon cœur fond et je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller les réconforter, les prendre dans les bras. Leur dire que tu es fier d'eux, que tu les aimes et que tu es toujours présent d'une certaine manière.

Après s'être calmés, ils me demandent ce que moi je ressens. Comment je comble le vide que tu as laissé. J'essaie de leur répondre mais les mots ne sortent pas. Ils restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Alors je retourne me coucher et je contemple le plafond.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir failli à ma mission. Je m'étais juré de te protéger, de donner ma vie pour toi si le besoin était. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Pendant que tu étais seul face à Azog je protégeais tes garçons. Si tu étais là tu me dirais que c'est ce que tu souhaitais. Que tes neveux retournent sains et saufs auprès de leur mère. Ça ne me surprend guère. Tu as toujours pensé à eux avant de te soucier de toi-même. C'était d'ailleurs une de tes plus grandes qualités.

 _"C'était"_ Quelle idée de parler de toi au passé! Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte que tu n'es plus là. Que je ne te reverrai ni te parlerai plus. Il m'est même arrivé une fois d'entrer dans ton ancien bureau là où travaille maintenant Dìs et de t'appeler. Sauf que ce n'était pas toi. Mais l'espace d'un instant, quand j'ai vu ta soeur, ton visage m'est apparu. Vous vous ressemblez tellement.

Quand elle a aperçu les larmes coulant le long de mes joues, elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a bercé comme on console un petit enfant. J'ai toujours été proche d'elle. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec toi mais quand elle était petite, elle était fière de courir partout dans la montagne avec moi et crier à tous ceux qui voulaient entendre qu'elle avait un garde du corps.

Tu étais mon ami, mon confident, mon frère. Un pilier sur lequel je pouvais m'appuyer quand ça n'allait pas. Nous avons toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre. N'importe quand, n'importe où. Nous avons toujours été inséparables.

À présent je n'ai qu'un seul regret. Celui de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir, t'étreindre une dernière fois.

Le magicien dit qu'il ne faut pas s'apitoyer sur le sort des morts, qu'il faut aller de l'avant parce que la guerre ne fait que commencer. Et pour une fois, je suis sûr que tu aurais été d'accord avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à passer à autre chose. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi.

Les souvenirs sont plus forts que tout et ils resteront ancrés en moi à jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je te rejoigne et que tu m'accueilles avec le même sourire que le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

 **Sarah March**

* * *

 _Si vous avez aimé ces textes, qu'ils vous ont touchées de quelque manière que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elle l'aurait apprécié._

 _Sur ces belles paroles, adieu Mary, kenavo, et bon voyage…_


End file.
